Impounded (missão descartada)
Impounded é uma missão descartada de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, onde Cesar Vialpando convida Carl Johnson para sua casa e tunar seu Lowrider. Só existiam textos de diálogos da missão nos códigos do jogo, mas o Modder DeeZire recriou a missão se baseando nesses códigos para sua modificação "Things to do in San Andreas", que é uma expansão que colocava várias coisas da BETA do jogo, junto com melhorias e outras missões descartadas. Missão A Missão é ativada após Carl Johnson receber uma ligação de Cesar dizendo se ele quer ver sua garagem, também se oferecendo para tunar o Low-Rider do CJ. Após CJ aceitar e ele chegar lá, eles conversam, CJ vai até onde seu Low-Rider está para Cesar mas eles vêm que ele não está lá. Eles percebem que o carro foi rebocado então eles vão até a Los Santos Police Departament para pegar seus carros de volta. Após CJ chegar lá ele diz que irá cuidar dos assuntos sozinho. Ele entra no estacionamento da polícia mas consegue chamar a atenção quando chega perto de seu veículo, ele corre com o veículo rápidamente para o Pay 'n' Spray de em Willowfield para despistar os políciais. Após isso ele volta para a casa de Cesar com seu veículo e ele coloca um nitro nele, assim a missão termina. Diálogo (Em inglês) *'Carl Johnson': Now who's the loser? *- *'Cesar Vialpando(Telefone)': Eehh, I guess I am, holmes. *- *'Carl Johnson': Ooh shit, Cesar, sorry man. I thought you was Kendl. *We got this thing going on since we was kids. *- *'Cesar Vialpando (Telefone)': That's OK, ese. *You drove good today. *- *'Carl Johnson': Yeah, thanks. *- *'Cesar Vialpando (Telefone)': Anyway, i call to invite you over. Your sister say we should hang out, get to know each other. *- *'Carl Johnson': Eerr, OK, what you got planned? *- *'Cesar Vialpando (Telefone)': You wanna see my garage? I got some beer. *- *'Carl Johnson': Yeah, OK. *- *'Cesar Vialpando' (Telefone): Eh, and bring a nice car, holmes, i'll tune it up for now. *- *'Carl Johnson': For sure. I'll see you later. *- *'Carl Johnson': Que pasa, Cesar! *- *'Cesar Vialpando': Hey holmes! *There's some beers up on the bench right there. *I just got to finish up under the hood, eh. *- *'Carl Johnson': So, eerr, how are you and my sister doing? *- *'Kendl Johnson': Just fine, CJ. um, how are you and, eerr - *Who are you seeing at the moment huh? *- *'Carl Johnson': You know me, I ain't found the right girl yet. *- *'Kendl Johnson': You ain't never going to find the right girl coz you treat them all like shit. *- *'Cesar Vialpando': Easy, angel, man don't find love, love finds man, eh carnal? *- *'Kendl Johnson': Yeah, i guess it does... *- *'Cesar Vialpando': So, CJ, let's see your wheels. *- *'Carl Johnson': They ain't nothing special, just, you know... *- *'Cesar Vialpando': Let Cesar work his magic, i'll make it special. *Hey where is it? *- *'Carl Johnson': What the fuck? *- *'Cesar Vialpando': I thought you said your ride was here. *- *'Carl Johnson': Oh shit, it's been towed! *Damn! What's the matter with this city? *They are always towing people's shit! *- *'Cesar Vialpando': Fuck holmes! *- *'Carl Johnson': I didn't even hear them! Did you hear them? *Damn! What are they, the secret car-towing service? *Fuck! Damn! *- *'Cesar Vialpando': Don't worry, we can get it back, *I know where the impound is. It's cool. *Be back in a bit, baby... *- *'Carl Johnson': All aboard! *- *'Cesar Vialpando': The Los Santos Police precint is in Pershing Square in Commerce. *- *'Carl Johnson': Yeah, i know Pershing Square. *- *'Cesar Vialpando': There's an entrance to the left that leads to the underground carpark. *At the back is a garage that holds the impounded vehicles. *- *'Carl Johnson': Ah man, this is gonna be crawling with cops! *- *'Cesar Vialpando': Yeah i know, but if you prize car is missing when you come back to it, it's probably been towed. *- *'Cesar Vialpando': This is it, CJ! *- *'Carl Johnson': A'right man, thanks, i guess i can take it from here. *- *- *- *'Cesar Vialpando': Hey, CJ, watch this - nitro! *- *'Carl Johnson': Alright. Recompensa Após a missão ser completada você ganha mais respeito, e também Cesar coloca nitro de graça para seu Low-Rider. Curiosidades *A Cutscene inicial é a Cutscene da missão King in Exile, só que com o cenário trocado para Los Santos. *As falas da Cutscene inicial da missão foram feitas para a missão pela Rockstar Games. Vídeo Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Missões Deletadas